Most washer machines have a hot water and cold water inlet pipe which are connected by safety hoses to the hot and cold water sources. Such washer machines also have a drain hose that is connected to a drain pipe to discharge both the hot and cold water. Such safety hoses are designed with a containment chamber that is adapted to retain any water leaking from the hot water hose. Such safety hoses include one or more drain hoses in communication with the containment chamber of the safety hose. Most residential homes are designed with a single drain vertical pipe. The drain hose of the washer machine and the drain hose of the safety hose system are inserted into a single drain pipe to thereby discharge the hot and cold water. Such safety hose systems and drain pipes are not without their drawbacks. Principally, conventional drain pipes have only a single opening to receive the primary drain hose and the secondary drain hoses of the safety hose system. In some cases, it is difficult for the user to insert the drain hose and the secondary drain hoses of the safety hose system into the single opening of the drain pipe. Moreover, it is possible for the drain hose and the secondary drain hoses of the safety hose system to become disengaged from the single opening of the drain pipe thereby causing water to be discharged onto the floor surrounding the washer machine.
The present invention is an adapter for use with a washer machine having a water discharge system having a main drain conduit and a water inlet system having first and second secondary drain conduits and a drain pipe. In one embodiment, the adapter comprises a body portion comprising a primary inlet portion, a primary outlet portion, and first and second secondary inlet portions. The primary inlet portion is in fluid communication with the primary outlet portion. The first and second secondary inlet portions are in fluid communication with the primary outlet portion. The primary inlet portion is adapted to receive the main drain conduit. The primary outlet portion is adapted to receive the drain pipe.